Rules
Rules Use of the Rules: These rules guarantee the problemless contribution and editing of parts of this site or the whole site. They shall be your answer on your questions. Breaking these rules will have several consequences, for you personally and for the whole community. So you don't only harm yourself, but the whole community. I. General rules *No revealing of secrets *Name your articles properly! *No comments in the article (use discussion for it) *Correct linking (see example in "explanations") *Proper grammar and punctuation in the articles *No unfinished articles. End what you've begun! *Listen to the admins and their orders, if given *If you want to add a new language, you have to have at least 5 articles translated into your language properly and implemented them. *No linking to illegal homepages *No advertising *Each new article has to contain a link with proper describtion to the other language versions available. II. Technical rules *No deletion until it's to get rid of senseselss sentences *No moving, as long as the article isn't in the right section. It's best if you let decide the admins only what to move to what. *Any visualisation (or graphical resource) that is shown in the wiki, has to be uploaded to the wiki. We do not accept external sources (like imageshack, ...). The knowledge of uploading and embedding is required and expected. III. Consequences Disobeying one or more of these rules might lead to a deletion of your article or a ban, if the grade of the crime is too high or the crime is repeated too often. So please read the rules carefully. Noone of this community (especially not the admins) want to ban you for crimes, unless they have to. IV. Explanations "Name your articles properly" This is pretty simple. If you have no clue, then copy the title from the "Survival/en" and change the "en" after the "/" to the shortcut of your internet domain. Example: German = .de domain = Survival/de French = .fr domain = Survival/fr "No unfinished articles. End, what you've done" Pretty simple to explain, as well. Just be so kind and end, what you've begun. Else it might lead to an infinite load of editings of an article. We just want to prevent problems with other members. See §0 for further explanation. "No deletion until it's to get rid of senseselss sentences" That shall not mean, you aren't allowed to delete parts of an aticle or an article. But you have to rewrite it then or make some other changes, that might let the article look better than before. "If you want to add a new language, you have to have at least 5 articles translated into your language properly and sent them to an admin." Means: In order to ask an admin for adding your language into the ones, that are provided (English; French; German....) you have to have at least 5 articles written in this language. Also because we don't want an unlimited amount of unfinished articles and languages in our wiki. We appreciate every contribution, but still need to weigh it with the seriousness of this wiki. "Each new article has to contain a link with proper describtion to the other language versions available." If you create an new article (doesn't matter which language), you have to make redirection links to the other supported language versions, even if they are empty. If you look at "Survival/en", you will find some redirections to the other language versions (that are supported) available. If you don't know what I mean, look into the first line of text. "Cette page en francais | Diese Seite auf Deutsch | Site em Português ....". If you copy that and add the proper linking to the articles ( "Article/of the language" ), then you don't do anything wrong and are on the save side. Now have fun editing and working on this wiki. Wishes you, The Administration.